Sucedió hace dos años
by Ryu-kun
Summary: Es una apreja bastante inusuall. un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado para chris sama... sorry nadie me dijo cuando cumplias años.


Sucedió hace dos años.  
By ryu-kun.  
  
  
1998  
  
1 de marzo 1998  
  
Izumi@bigglobe.com  
  
Hola mi nombre es koushiro  
tengo 9 años  
¿cual es tu nombre?  
Perdon por mis modales   
pero no hablo muy bien el inglés  
Pero espero que seamos amigos.  
Ví tu anuncio en la mailu lisutu  
Espero que podamos ser amigos  
Bueno adios  
bey  
  
2 de marzo de 1998  
choco@usa.net  
  
Hola  
Mi nombre es Wallace  
Tengo siete años  
Vivo en colorado  
Espero que seamos amigos  
No tengo muchos amisgos por aqui  
Bye..  
  
  
Izumi@bigglobe.com   
  
2 de marzo 1998  
¿Tienes sietes años?  
Por dios y yo que creío que era muy joven para andar en internet..  
Bueno mis pasatiempos son jugar con la computadora  
Y.. mm el futbol  
Antes no me gustaba..  
Pero hay un chico que me cae bien  
Me ayuda mucho en el club..  
  
choco@usa.net  
  
2 de marzo de 1998  
¿Estas en un club de futbol?  
Entonces juegas contra escuelas y todos eso..  
Digo como en la cartoon Captain Tsubasa  
Me tengo que ir.. a mi madre no le gusta que use la pc..  
  
Izumi@bigglobe.com  
  
3 de marzo 1998  
No.. es como un pasatiempo  
No juegoo contra otras escuela gracias a dios  
Has visto el capitan tsubasa?  
Vaya no sabía qyue estaba hasta allá.  
  
  
1999  
  
Izumi@bigglobe.com  
  
29 de julio de 1999  
Bueno como te decía.. en el mail pasado  
Soy adoptado  
mis padres no me lo han dicho..  
Pero me siento extraño  
Como que no merezco estar con ellos..  
Es bueno tener a ti para contarte estas cosas  
Lo descubrí cuando tenía siete años..  
  
choco@usa.net  
  
29 de agosto de 1999  
Dios con lo que me cuentas en tu carta  
Deverías de no pensar tanto en esas cosas  
Eres una buena persona  
Lo sé por lo que me cuentas en tus cartas  
Es bueno tener un amaigo como tú.  
Dejame decirte que es frustrante que tu país  
no permita que lo niños salten grados..  
Deverías de estar en la secundaria o en bachillerato  
  
  
Izumi@bigglobe.com  
  
29 de agosto 1999  
Sabes tienes razón..  
Me aburro horrores en clases  
De alguna manera todos se ma hacen tontos  
Incluso tnego las clases adelandas por semanas  
Si al menos pudiera saltarme unos grados  
Siento que estoy desperdiciando mi talento en la primaria  
Mañana vamos a ver un clase muy aburrida de historia..  
  
choco@usa.net  
  
1 de agosto 199  
Shiro me tienes preocupado no me has devuleto mis mails  
¿esta bien?  
Es raro que no envies un mail en el día.  
Me preocupas Koushiro  
¿Te esta yendo bien en el campamento?  
¿La computadora te da problemas..?  
  
Izumi@bigglobe.com  
  
1 de agosto de 1999  
Lo siento pero es que han pasado muchas cosas  
No puedo contestarte ahora..  
El campamento se canceló  
La computadora esta bien  
Aun no puedo creer que hayas arreglado el concurso de bigglobe..  
  
  
choco@usa.net  
  
2 de agosto 1999  
Que alivio  
pensé que te había atacado un oso  
O te habías ahogado  
  
Izumi@bigglobe.com  
  
3 de agosto  
No hay osos por aqui wallace   
y yo no creo que...  
  
  
choco@usa.net  
  
3 de agosto  
Tu mensaje me llego truncado  
solo dos lines ¿Pasó algo?  
  
  
Izumi@bigglobe.com  
  
4 de Agosto de 1999  
Lo siento Wallace  
No estoy de humor por el momento  
Uno de mis amigos..  
Ya no lo volveré a ver  
Y no sé si lo volveré a ver..  
  
  
  
2000  
  
choco@usa.net  
  
1 de enero 2000  
Tengo que hacerte un confesión  
Koushiro Soy gay  
  
Izumi@bigglobe.com  
  
1 de enero 2000  
No way  
  
choco@usa.net  
  
1 de enero 2000  
Entiendo si no quieres que volver a escribirme  
  
Izumi@bigglobe.com  
  
1 de enero 2000  
No no es eso..   
Solo que me sorprendiste  
Es que tengo un amigo de tu edad  
Y es que eres muy chico para eso  
Tiene ocho casi nueve  
  
choco@usa.net  
  
1 de enero 2000  
Koushiro me alegra que me sigas escribiendo  
Pero debo de serte franco..  
Soy gay..  
Lo sé desde el primer momento en que..  
Shiro..  
¿Puedo confiar en ti?  
Es un secreto..  
Quiero saber si no se lo dirás nadie  
  
Izumi@bigglobe.com  
  
1 de enero de 2000  
Wallace tengo un idea entremos a un chat  
Sé que no te gustan los chats  
Pero debemos hablar..  
Y si puedes confiar en mí  
Nos vemos en el chat de bigglobe  
Abriré un salon solo para nosotros  
  
  
  
yellow kid has in  
yellow kidHi shiro  
purple kidHi wallace  
yellow kidGeee bueno.. Koushiro.. yo no soy virgen  
purple kidWhattttttttttttttttttttt  
yellow kidHe tenido relaciones con un chico mayor que yo..  
purple kidWallace debe ir con la policia  
yellow kidTranquilo shiro.. dejame explicarte  
purple kidIntentalo ¬¬X  
yellow kid¿Estas enojado?  
purple kidNo.. es que no me gusta la idea de que alguien se aproveche de ti..  
yellow kid.....  
purple kidWallace.. ¿dime si estas bien?  
yellow kidEres un buen amigo  
purple kidWallace ¿dime si no te han lastimado?  
yellow kidNo. no es nada de eso..  
purple kidentonces???  
yellow kidSucedió hace años..  
purple kidTe lastimaron  
yellow kidNaaa fue un juego..  
purple kidUn juego?.. ¬¬¡  
yellow kidSi un juego.. tendría cinco  
purple kidEspera... espera.. no me estas tratando de seducir  
yellow kidShiro.. yo.. eres..  
purple kidSorryy sorry.. es que me.. lo siento es nuevo para mí.. no te enojes  
yellow kid.......  
purple kidPelase  
yellow kidEs please..  
purple kidQue debo hacer para estar en paz contigo?  
yellow kidGracias shiro  
purple kidporque??  
yellow kidPor hacerme saber que te importo..  
purple kidDe nada pero cuentame.. a lo mejor te ayuda  
yellow kidBueno pasó cuando estaba en la guardería..  
purple kidSigue..  
yellow kidBueno un niño mayor que yo.. me retó a que me bajará los pantalones  
purple kidMmm eso me suena familiar  
yellow kid¿Te pasó lo mismo?  
purple kidAlgo así.. un niño.. bueno un amigo mío querría ver.. como se dice en inglés  
yellow kidYour dick?  
purple kidAhh si.. digo es lindo.. pero si lo hubiera hecho su hermano me hubiera matado  
yellow kidAh hh bueno dejame seguir.. es que si no se lo digo a alguien voy a estallar  
purple kidQue bueno me considera alguien..   
yellow kidNo seas sarcastico  
purple kidPerdoname la vida..  
yellow kidXCreo que ese campamento te sentó muy bien  
purple kidSi.. he hecho muchos amigos..  
yellow kidBueno era un niño.. tenía como unos ocho.. me dijo que era una niña si lo hacía  
purple kidAlgo por el estilo me dijo mi amiguito.. le permití que tocará.. pero no me baje los pantalones.. si lo hubiera hecho su hermano me hubiera matado.. pues llego cuando apenas me estaba tocando..  
yellow kidMmmmmmm...  
purple kidQue?  
yellow kidNo.. nada.. bueno resulta que le dije que lo haría si el también lo hacía.. y ambos nos bajamos los pantalones..  
purple kidInsisto.. creo que quieres seducirme  
yellow kidJa ja ja.. si sigues así mejor dejo de chatear contigo..  
  
purple kidNo.. sigue prometo guardame mis opiniones..  
yellow kidBueno el suyo.. era más grande que el mío.. por supuesto.. y   
purple kid¿Se lo tocaste?  
yellow kid¿Oye.. ¿quien cuenta esto? tu o yo  
purple kidPerdón  
yellow kidSi se lo toque y él hizo lo mismo conmigo.. y después me dijjo que me iba a enseñar un juego muy bonito..  
purple kid Y??  
yellow kidPervertido  
purple kidEs que me picaste la curiosidad  
yellow kidBueno me llevó a un baño.. y allí.. bueno no entraré en detalles.. pero si lo hicimos.. no me acuerdo muy bien..  
purple kid¿Te lastimó?  
yellow kidNo.. pero recuerdo que lo hicimos varias veces..  
purple kid¿Acaso tu?  
yellow kidNo era muy chico..  
purple kidEntoces como es que.. no.. no me digas que..  
yellow kidSi..  
purple kid¿Y quien fue?  
yellow kidEres muy curioso..  
purple kidEs que me preocupas..  
yellow kid.. arrr shiro promete no enojarte..  
purple kidBueno de acuerdo..  
yellow kidFue contigo..  
purple kidQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
yellow kidShiro.. lo siento..  
purple kidExplicamelo.. exijo que me lo expliques y como diría mi amiga mimi.. ¿Como? ¿cuando? ¿donde? que ni lo gocé  
yellow kidEhhh  
purple kidEs una expresión..  
yellow kidTe acuerdas la foto que mandaste hace poco..  
purple kidSi.. ¬¬X  
yellow kidBueno.. pues.. he entrado en varios sitios gays.. y encontré como darme placer.. y cuando lo estaba haciendo. pensé en tí.. y empece a fantasear contigo..  
purple kid.................  
yellow kidShiro perdoname..  
purple kidNo hay problema..   
yellow kid¿Sucede algo?  
purple kidCaramba nunca pensé en ser objeto de una fantasia sexual..  
yellow kidSorry..  
purple kidNo esta bien..   
yellow kid¿No estas enojado?  
purple kidNo.. para nada..  
yellow kidQue alivio  
purple kidY..  
yellow kidQue??  
purple kidNo nada me tengo que ir.  
yellow kidBye..  
  
2001  
  
choco@usa.net  
  
21 de abril  
Así que estas a punto de salir de la primaria. me alegra  
Las cosas estan calmadas por aqui..  
Terriermon esta conmigo  
pero me preocupa Chocomon  
Puedes venir a pasar las vacaciones de verano acá  
  
Izumi@bigglobe.com  
  
21 de abril  
Si creo que podré ir..  
Pero no trates de pasarte de listo conmigo..  
Todavia no estoy seguro de mi sexualidad..  
Pero me sientó cómodo cuando platico contigo..  
Pero en tu cama no me acuesto.. como diría Jen en daria.  
  
Izumi@bigglobe.com  
  
01 de agosto 2001  
Lo siento por haberme ido..  
Pero las clases ya había empezado  
Solo tengo dos semanas de vacaciones..  
I sorry  
Disculpame..   
Pero no estaba preparado para besarte  
El beso freak me out   
Sorry  
No es que me desagradará solo que fue de improvisto..  
Y como te veo casi como a mi amigo Takeru..  
Bueno..  
Espero que me perdones..  
  
choco@usa.net  
  
01 de agosto 2001  
Okay te perdono  
Pero a la proxima haremos algo mas que pescar y acampar  
De acuerdo?  
  
  
  
Izumi@bigglobe.com  
  
01 agosto 2001  
De acuerdo  
Pero no haremos nada de sexo  
No estoy listo para eso..  
Y con respecto a tu pregunta..  
La respuesta es sí.. acepto..  
  
Izumi@bigglobe.com  
  
21 de marzo 2002  
Hola tenemos problemas..  
Te envió unos datos para que lo revises en la universidad  
Te extraño mucho..  
Pero creo que podré estar más en contacto contigo..  
Voy a ser asesor del club de computación de la primaria..  
Logré que sacarán al profesor fujikawa  
Tengo trabajo y ganaré algo de dinero  
Por no hacer nada..  
Takeru y compañia van al digimundo..  
Y chatearemos todas las noches  
Aqui son tardes..  
Bueno me tengo que ir..  
  
Izumi@bigglobe.com  
  
31 de diciembre 2002  
Feliz año Wallace..  
Te ví ayer en el digimundo..  
Dios hubiera querido más tiempo..  
Apenas y pudimos tener un beso rápido y hacer otras cosas..  
Ahora ya conseguí abrir puertas desde mi computadora..  
Espero que chocomon este bien..  
Bueno te veré en el digimundo..  
Esta vez haremos el gran evento..  
Dios me has seducido muy bien estos años.. y no puedo esperar.. ^^  
  
choco@usa.net  
  
1 de enero 2002  
Lástima que no nos dejaron en paz.. ¬¬X  
Tus amigos nos siguieron mucho tiempo  
En especial Hikari y miyako..  
Por cierto he visto a Iori y a takeru juntos y remarcó MUY juntos  
No será que ellos??..  
Si es así tal vez podamos cubrirnos juntos..  
Iori es muy lindo.. y Takeru parece ser un adolecente normal..  
Que dices.. ¿Hacemos que ellos terminen encamados?  
  
Izumi@bigglobe.com  
  
1 de enero 2002  
De acuerdo..  
Ya caché a Daisuke y a Ken haciendolo.. estaba buscando un lugar adecuado para nosotros.. y me los encontré.. le tomé fotos para chantajearlos..  
Así tendremos a más para cubrirnos..  
Opinó que iori es muy chico para esas cosas..  
Bueno opinaba.. la otra vez que arregle su computadora encontré muchos archivos ocultos  
Arreglé un acceso a su computadora.. y ¿!!!que crees¡¡?.. el chico es un pornografo.. y tiene debilidad por lo rubios de ojos azules..  
Ya estuvo con esto podemos hacerlo y estar cubiertos..  
Cuidate de Iori..  
Recuerda que eres mío..  
Nos vemos a la tarde..   
Esta vez llevaré vaselina.. nos tardamos mucho la otra vez..  
Eres como el demonio Wallace.. por eso me encantas.,.  
  
  
  
  
  
The end.  
Comentarios: Dedicado a Cris-sama Regalo de cunpleaños atrasado.. sorry pero apenas me acabo de dar cuenta.. más adelante tal vez haga un buen lemon como compensación.. he leído suficiente como para hacerlo correctamente.. Feliz cumpleaños.. (Ayudaría si me hubieras avisado.. pero creo que es culpa de arichan.. ella te conoce más que yo.. y no me avisó) Pero bueno creo que apenas oí por allí cuando era tu cumple.. 


End file.
